A handle device for a vehicle door in which a tact switch is fixed to a tact switch holder fixed within a housing recess of a handle main body at a position separated from a board housed and fixed within the housing recess and printed wiring of the board is electrically connected to the tact switch via a lead is known from Patent Document 1.